Quero Que Você Me Queira
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Não importava se parecia que era sincero, real, não importava se parecia que era recíproco, não era. Sam estava vendo apenas o que queria ver, ou não? - WINCEST! Não gosta, não leia!
1. Chapter 1

**Quero Que Você Me Queira.**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem! Se fossem meus a série teria altas doses de incesto e Johnny Winchester ainda estaria vivo!

**Sinopse:** "Não importava se parecia que era sincero, real, não importava se parecia que era recíproco, não era. Sam estava vendo apenas o que queria ver".

**Beta:** Eu não tenho Beta, então os erros são meus.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – **Wincest!** Slash, incesto, NC17. Não gosta, não leia.

**N/A:** Reviews, por favor? Façam meu dia feliz! Ah, e aproveitem a leitura! _xP_

**N/A²: **A Fanfic é dividida em dois capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

Estava escuro, provavelmente já era de madrugada. Estava bem quente pela aquelas bandas. A estrada estava quase deserta, _quase,_ com a exceção de alguns carros distantes um do outro e do Chevy Impala '67 que seguia pela estrada com rapidez.

Dean Winchester estava dirigindo, segurava o volante com firmeza e prestava atenção na estrada. Sam, seu irmão mais novo, estava do seu lado lendo algum livro sobre coisas sobrenaturais, porque ele simplesmente ama pesquisar qualquer porcaria sobre isso, o que é bom para Dean que não é lá um grande amador da leitura.

Dean sorriu, seu típico sorriso arrasa corações e passou a segurar o volante com apenas uma mão, enquanto a outra deslizava para o rádio do carro. Ele ligou o som, aumentou e passou a dirigir como se não tivesse feito nada demais. Os olhos de Sam se desviaram do livro antigo que ele segurava, para então encarar o rádio, e então encarar seu irmão mais velho.

- Cara, isso é Divinyls? – Ele perguntou quase incrédulo, e a sua pergunta foi respondida assim que a música começou, assim que a voz da cantora começou a quebrar o silêncio. Dean sorriu, balançando a cabeça num sinal positivo.

- Essa música é foda! – Ele disse sem parar de sorrir daquela sua maneira, olhando para Sam. – Vai dizer que não gosta?

- Eu... Eu gosto, mas... – Ele disse um pouco incerto, diante da animação repentina de Dean. Ele gostava da música, mesmo, e fazia um longo tempo que não a ouvia, mas ele não sabia que _Dean _gostava. Geralmente AC/DC ou Metallica faziam mais o gênero do irmão. A sua surpresa só foi maior quando, assim que abriu a boca para completar sua resposta, Dean começou a tamborilar os dedos no volante e começou a cantar:

- _I don't want anybody else..._ – Ele começou, olhando para Sam e sorrindo, sorrindo aquele sorriso puxado de lado que era simplesmente sexy. _Sexy?_ Sam pensou isso mesmo? - _When I think about you I touch myself._

_(Eu não quero mais ninguém)_

_(Quando eu penso em você eu me toco)._

Sam sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha, e seu rosto esquentou automaticamente diante do olhar intenso de Dean, diante do seu sorriso maldoso, _traiçoeiro._ E a voz dele... Céus, a voz do seu irmão era sensual. Ele sabia cantar muito bem, muito bem _mesmo._

- _You're the one who makes me come running, you're the sun who makes me shine... _– Ele continuou a cantar, tamborilando no volante, dirigindo. Ele revezava entre olhar para a estrada e olhar para Sam, e sempre que ele olhava para Sam, Sam sentia seu corpo palpitar, sentia-se incendiar sem saber exatamente por que.

_(Você é o único que me faz vir correndo)_

_(Você é o sol que me faz brilhar)._

Era só uma música, era só Dean cantando uma música. Mas a forma como ele o encarava, a forma como ele cantava... Parecia ser mais do que isso.

- _When you're around I'm always laughing._ – Ele sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso divertido. Estava olhando para frente, e Sam não tirava os olhos dele. Sam parecia surpreso, chocado e mais alguma coisa, uma coisa impossível de descrever. - _I want to make you mine... _

_(Quando você está por perto, eu estou sempre rindo)._

_(Eu quero fazer você meu)_

Dean novamente olhava para ele e ria, e Sam riu também. Mas ele riu com incerteza, riu de nervosismo, porque seu rosto estava quente e todo seu corpo estava correspondendo. Ele observava seu irmão mais velho e se perguntava se ele estava cantando aquilo para ele, especialmente para ele.

- _I close my eyes and see you before me, think I would die if you were to ignore me._ – Dean parou de sorrir, ele apenas olhava para a estrada e cantava agora. Não era como se ele estivesse cantando de um jeito afeminado, ele estava usando a voz sem forçar. Não importava se a música era cantada por uma mulher, ele estava fazendo uma versão improvisada muito boa da música. - _A fool could see just how much I adore you. I get down on my knees. I do anything for you._

_(Eu fecho meus olhos e vejo você diante de mim)_

_(Penso que eu poderia morrer se você me ignorasse)_

_(Um tolo poderia ver o quanto eu adoro você)_

_(Eu fico de joelhos. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você)._

Sam molhou os lábios, se obrigou a olhar para frente e não olhar para seu irmão. Ele engoliu em seco, imaginando Dean se tocando enquanto pensava nele. E isso o fez rir baixo, era um pensamento idiota. Dean só estava cantando, só estava passando o tempo. Ele nunca se_ tocaria_ pensando no próprio irmão, ele nunca desejaria Sam _dessa_ maneira. Não como Sam o desejava, mas ele nunca admitiria isso.

Nunca?

- _I want you._ – Ele disse num sussurro um pouco rouco, que trouxe Sam de volta a realidade e o fez encará-lo de novo. - _I don't want anybody else._

_(Eu quero você)_

_(Eu não quero mais ninguém)_

-_ And when I think about you I touch myself._ – Ele encerrou. Não que a música tivesse acabado, mas ele apenas parou de cantar e passou a dirigir como se não tivesse feito nada, como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Sam o olhava, intrigado. Sentia vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia se deveria. Não, _não_ deveria.

_(E quando eu penso em você eu me toco)_

A música continuou, e Dean continuou em silêncio. Sam abriu a boca, mas desistiu de falar. Ele não sabia como deveria levar aquilo. Não importava se parecia que era sincero, real, não importava se parecia que era recíproco, não era. Sam estava vendo apenas o que queria ver.

A música finalmente terminou e nem Sam nem Dean disseram uma única palavra. Dean continuou a dirigir e Sam passou a olhar para o livro que estivera lendo, tentando se concentrar naquilo e não no que acabara de acontecer.

_- E essa foi Divinyls, I Touch Myself. E fique agora com a rainha do pop, e aproveite essa 1 hora de música sem intervalos._

Sam olhou para Dean esperando-o desligar o rádio, mas Dean não o fez, e a música começou a tocar. Era uma música mais lenta, e não a música agitada que ele esperava que fosse da "Rainha do Pop". Ele nunca tinha ouvido essa e começou a prestar atenção na letra ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o livro, fingindo estar lendo.

_**I want you the right way**_

_(Eu te quero do jeito certo)_

_**I want you, but I want you to want me too,**_

_(Eu te quero, mas eu quero que você me queira também)._

_**Want you to want me baby**_

_(Quero que você me queira baby)_

_**Just like I want you**_

_(Assim como eu quero você)._

O céu começou a "fechar", ou talvez estivesse assim fazia tempo e Sam, distraído, nem reparou na mudança de tempo. Ele olhou pela janela de vidro a paisagem verde e observou as primeiras gotas de chuva caindo no chão, molhando a estrada. Era apenas uma garoa que foi se intensificando com o passar dos minutos.

Fazia um bom tempo que Dean era o seu objeto de desejo, a sua fantasia suja e proibida. Mas quanto tempo exatamente? Desde que se conhece por gente Sam admira seu irmão, desde pequenininho. Mas quando essa admiração deixou de ser inocente para se tornar algo como incesto? Ele não sabia explicar, talvez na adolescência, quando se pegou sonhando com Dean ao invés das garotas da escola, quando se pegou ficando irritado e se sentindo posto de lado quando via Dean com outras garotas.

Ele queria ser normal, e quando notou que não era apenas amor fraternal o que sentia, fugiu para bem longe de Dean dando o pretexto de que queria uma vida normal. E ele queria uma vida normal, longe das caçadas, dos demônios e dos fantasmas, longe daquele sentimento doentio que ele retinha pelo próprio irmão que prometia toda santa noite protegê-lo de tudo e de todos.

_**I'll give you all the love I want in return**_

_(Eu darei a você todo o amor que eu quero em retorno)_

_**But half a love is all I feel, sweet darling**_

_(Mas metade de um amor é tudo o que eu sinto, querido)._

A chuva começou a apertar, ficar cada vez mais forte. A música ainda estava tocando, quebrando o silêncio no carro. Sam ainda olhava para lá fora, perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele achava que havia passado, que todos aqueles anos de distância de Dean curaram essa "doença", o fizeram parar de desejar o irmão dessa maneira errada. Mas ele não podia estar mais enganado. Quando bateu os olhos em Dean, quando o viu novamente depois de todos aqueles anos de distância, quando Dean foi buscá-lo na faculdade dizendo que precisava de ajuda para encontrar John...

Bem, aquilo ainda estava lá, e estava bem mais forte.

E Sam sabia que todos esses meses de convivência deixaram mais forte ainda. O que ele sentia por Dean era amor, longe de ser o fraternal. Era desejo, era atração. Era errado, sim, mas não havia como reprimir, acredite, ele já tinha tentado isso. A única opção que ele tinha era ficar ao lado de Dean e não dizer nada, não se declarar. Porque apenas a presença dele bastava, claro que era doloroso quando Sam o via com outras pessoas, mas a presença dele bastava. Saber que ele estava ali por perto já era o suficiente, não é?

Mas talvez não fosse saudável.

_**It's too bad, it's just too sad**_

_(É ruim demais, é triste demais)_

_**You don't want me no more**_

_(Você não me quer mais)_

Foi terminando de falar _"No more",_ e quando Sam estava começando a gostar da melodia da música, que Dean desligou o rádio sem dizer uma única palavra. Sam o olhou com a testa levemente franzida em sinal de curiosidade, e Dean? Apenas encarava a estrada molhada com indiferença.

- Por que você desligou?

- Porque eu não gosto de Madonna. – Foi a resposta direta e sem emoção de Dean.

- Mas estava ouvindo até agora, custava me deixar terminar de ouvir? – Sam protestou, e sem esperar resposta ele ligou o rádio novamente. A música ainda estava tocando.

_**Don't play with something you should cherish for life**_

_(Não brinque com algo que você deve estimar como a vida)_

_**Oh baby, don't you wanna care?**_

_(Oh baby, você não quer se importar?)_

_**Ain't it lonely out there?**_

_(Não ficará sozinho lá fora?)_

Dean desligou o rádio novamente, pouco ligando se isso irritaria seu irmão. Sam olhou para Dean com indignação. Por que raios ele tinha desligado o rádio quando a música já estava no final?

Sam estava prestes a iniciar uma discussão quando Dean virou o carro e entrou no primeiro Motel que viu pela estrada. Sam apenas se calou e cruzou os braços, deixando seu livro de lado e resmungando sozinho feito uma criança contrariada. Ele não olhou para seu irmão, ele apenas saiu do carro quando Dean estacionou, foi até o porta-malas e esperou Dean ir até ali para os dois pegarem as suas coisas e irem se hospedar.

Sam parecia ter se esquecido da chuva quando a irritação com Dean surgiu, mas ele novamente se lembrou dela quando começou a sentir o corpo molhando, desde os cabelos até os sapatos. Dean abriu o porta-malas e pegou umas duas mochilas e então o fechou automaticamente, com um movimento brusco e rápido. Os dois entraram dentro do Motel e deram de cara com uma pequena salinha, aonde havia apenas uma moça loira atrás do balcão.

Ela parou de ler uma revista qualquer quando os dois rapazes molhados entraram e se aproximaram.

- Pois não?

- Um quarto, por favor. – Dean pediu, com apenas uma alça da mochila passada pelo ombro, de modo que ela ficou meio caída para o lado. A moça sorriu e pegou uma chave e entregou a Dean. Sam ficou olhando pela janela a chuva durantes alguns segundos, e ele estava se perdendo em pensamentos novamente quando Dean passou por ele esbarrando de leve em seu braço.

Isso o trouxe de volta a realidade e Sam o seguiu, sem antes sorrir educadamente para a moça que sorria para ele.

O caminho da recepção até chegarem em frente a porta do quarto 32 foi silencioso e incômodo. Sam não sabia ao certo dizer por que o clima havia ficado pesado de repente.

Dean girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. A primeira coisa que ele fez ao entrar foi acender as luzes e deixar a mochila cair no chão. Sam veio logo atrás e deixou a sua mochila cair ao lado da de Dean, e só aí ele olhou para o quarto.

Compacto. Um armário, uma escrivaninha, uma televisão, um sofá no canto e uma porta levando ao banheiro. No teto, espelhos e olhando para os espelhos que foram a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Sam, ele percebeu que havia apenas uma cama, das bem grandes.

Então seu olhar desviou-se do espelho para a própria cama e ele concluiu que a mulher provavelmente havia pensado que eles eram um casal. Porque só havia a maldita cama de casal ali dentro.

Dean deixou escapar um sonoro suspiro de cansaço.

- De novo não... – Ele resmungou sozinho, pouco antes de olhar para Sam e sorrir amarelo. – Você poderia ser menos gay às vezes Sam, daí a gente não precisaria passar tanto por isso.

Sam abriu a boca para responder da maneira mais rude possível, mas viu que não havia um argumento plausível. Ou ele só estava cansado demais para argumentar e discutir com Dean.

Quando deu por si, Dean estava tirando a jaqueta e deixando-a cair em cima do sofá. Sam parou, olhando. Dean retirou a camiseta de botões e deixou-a cair em cima da jaqueta, e então ele deslizou as mãos até a barra da última camisa, vermelha, e a puxou lentamente até tirá-la.

Sam prendeu a respiração e a soltou de uma vez só. Dean estava ao lado da porta aberta do banheiro, meio de costas para Sam. Sam observou os contornos das costas de Dean, os ossos se movimentando enquanto ele se abaixava para dobrar a camisa, enquanto ele pegava uma toalha dentro da mochila e ficava na posição reta de antes, olhando para as janelas molhadas do lado de fora pela chuva.

Dean virou o rosto e olhou para Sam que o encarava da porta, parado onde estava desde o momento em que ele entrou no quarto. Dean franziu de leve a testa, e Sam piscou os olhos sentindo o rosto queimar e caminhou até perto da cama, tentando disfarçar o que estava sentindo, tentando parecer natural e não como se acabasse de comer seu próprio irmão com os olhos.

- Deixa um pouco de água quente pra mim. – Murmurou, retirando a blusa molhada e pegando a mochila, a colocando em cima da cama. Ele viu pelo espelho em cima da cabeceira da cama Dean sorrir de lado.

- Vai ter água de sobra se a gente tomar banho juntos...

- O que? – Sam o olhou, meio chocado. Dean ainda sorria.

- Eu estava brincando, Sammy. – Dean disse, sorrindo mais ainda. Sam tornou a encarar a mochila, dando um sorriso forçado e se obrigando a olhar para a mochila e não para o espelho, aonde ele teria uma visão de Dean desnudo da cintura para cima.

Sem dizer mais nada Dean entrou no banheiro e foi tomar um banho. Um banho rápido. Ele saiu de lá de dentro passando a toalha pelo cabelo e usando uma boxer preta, aquela preferida de Sam, e uma camiseta cinza meio colada ao corpo. Sam estava sentado no sofá assistindo a televisão sem realmente prestar atenção. Ele olhou Dean que caminhou até perto da cama e, sem dizer nada, Sam se levantou, desligou a televisão e foi tomar o seu banho.

Quando Sam terminou, se lembrou que tinha deixado suas roupas no quarto. Ele abriu a porta e foi até a sua mochila que estava em cima do sofá. Ele estava com a toalha enrolada na sua cintura e automaticamente ele sentiu aquela vontade de observar Dean, que estava deitado do seu lado na cama olhando para a televisão.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de desapontamento ao notar que Dean sequer tirou os olhos da televisão para olhar para ele, mas como Sam tinha se virado para entrar no banheiro e se trocar, ele não reparou que Dean desviou os olhos da televisão para observá-lo. Observar seu corpo molhado, observar seu traseiro coberto apenas pela aquela maldita toalha.

E Dean precisou pensar em coisas assustadoras e horríveis para não ficar excitado no meio do quarto.

Quando Sam saiu do banheiro, Dean já tinha desligado a televisão e estava deitado. Se estava dormindo ou não, Sam não queria saber. Ele se deitou do outro lado da cama e puxou as cobertas, se cobrindo, e ficou olhando para o teto.

Ele viu pelo reflexo do espelho que Dean estava com os olhos fechados. Talvez estivesse dormindo.

Tentando não pensar nas coisas que haviam acontecido hoje, Sam fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Não demorou muito para ele cair no sono.

Alguns longos minutos depois Dean abriu os olhos e se virou na cama, isso sem antes observar a face do irmão pelo espelho, tão sereno, tão tranqüilo, dormindo profundamente. Dean ficou de costas para ele e olhou para a parede. Estava tentando desesperadamente dormir, mas não conseguia, e o fato de Sam estar tão perto, de poder ouvir a respiração calma de Sam, só piorava a situação.

Há quanto tempo ele pensava no irmão desse jeito errado? Há muito, provavelmente. Desde que eram jovens, e Dean se odiava por pensar em Sam, seu pequeno Sammy, dessa maneira. Se odiava por desejar ele desse jeito incestuoso, tão errado, se odiava quando se tocava pensando no irmão, e quando estava com outras pessoas e fechava os olhos e desejava internamente que aquela pessoa, que ele nem se preocupou em saber o nome, fosse seu Sammy.

Céus, pode acreditar, sexo com estranhos cujo nome é Sam facilitava tudo.

Ele se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, o pior irmão do mundo. Principalmente quando Sammy o abraçava, ficava perto demais, e Dean não conseguia não pensar em outra coisa a não ser naquela vontade de pegar o irmão e beijá-lo como se suas vidas dependessem disso. E quando Sam foi embora... Dean ficou devastado, mas no fim das contas pensou que seria algo bom. Quem sabe com a distância ele não parava de pensar em Sam daquela maneira?

Mas é claro que não parou, e quando bateu seus olhos em Sam novamente, percebeu que a distância não curava nada, só piorava. E agora Sam não era mais uma criança, era um homem. Um maldito homem gostoso pra caralho.

Sua mente voou, os minutos foram passando, mas Dean ainda não tinha o pingo de sono. Ele estava fechando os olhos novamente, para se obrigar a dormir, quando o colchão se mexeu e alguém rolou para o seu lado da cama, e obviamente que esse alguém era Sam. Quando Dean sentiu a mão do irmão mais novo na sua cintura, e o corpo todo dele colado no seu, ele quase deixou escapar um grito abafado de susto, mas se calou. Se calou e sentiu o coração vir à boca quando ele sentiu algo roçando no seu traseiro.

E desde quando Sam dorme armado? Desde nunca.

Sam gemeu, deslizando a mão pelo corpo do irmão, por cima da camisa. Dean prendeu a respiração, seu coração falhou uma batida. Sam estava acordado?

A mão de Sam entrou por dentro da camisa de Dean e foi acariciando a pele e fazendo o mais velho fechar os olhos e suspirar. Ele apertou os lábios e engoliu o gemido que quase deixou escapar quando Sam apertou o volume por cima da sua boxer, e começou a se esfregar contra o corpo de Dean, gemendo baixo no ouvido do mais velho.

"_Deus do céu",_ Dean soltou a respiração de uma só vez e pensou o que diabos estava acontecendo com Sam, mas o que ele sussurrou em seguida fez tudo fazer sentido:

- Jess...

Puta que pariu, Sam estava dormindo, Sam estava sonhando, estava sonhando com a Jess! Dean deveria acordá-lo. Mas então Sam entrou com a mão por dentro da sua boxer e começou a masturbá-lo e mesmo que Dean não quisesse se aproveitar do irmão, ele não moveu um músculo para acordar o caçula.

Dean apertou o lençol da cama e deixou escapar outro gemido, seguido de um grunhido de prazer quando Sam começou a masturbá-lo mais depressa, com mais pressão, exatamente como ele gostava, e o fato da ereção do irmão estar roçando no seu traseiro estava complicando tudo e, cara, nem se Dean fosse a pessoa com mais força de vontade no mundo ele conseguiria acordar Sam e parar aquilo tudo agora.

E ele se odiava por isso. Ele se odiava por tirar proveito da situação.

Sam mordeu seu pescoço, a respiração quente do irmão no seu pescoço estava deixando Dean louco, insano. Dean encostou a cabeça no corpo do irmão e fechou os olhos, se entregando completamente, e não demorou muito para ele gozar com força, sujando os lençóis da cama.

- Porra... – Sussurrou baixo, desorientado pelo orgasmo. Ele ia pro inferno, ele era o irmão mais detestável do mundo, a pessoa mais desprezível do planeta. Ele deveria ter acordado Sam, droga, ele deveria ter acordado ele!

Dean abriu os olhos e se pegou prendendo a respiração novamente quando Sam começou a se masturbar do seu lado. Ele se afastou um pouco, e Dean olhou pelo reflexo do espelho Sam se tocar, com a mão dentro da boxer e os olhos fechados. Ele respirava rápido, e a cena era a coisa mais excitante que Dean já tinha visto na vida.

Oh, merda, ele estava tão ferrado.

Não demorou nada para Sam finalmente gozar, e Dean se surpreendeu por não ter gozado junto só por ver a expressão de prazer no rosto do irmão, só por ver o modo como ele tombou cabeça para trás no travesseiro, com a boca entreaberta e a respiração descompassada...

Droga, quando Dean sentiu que estava ficando duro de novo ele se levantou e se trancou no banheiro, tendo cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho para acordar Sam. Seria constrangedor demais se ele acordasse.

Como Dean estava trancado no banheiro, se masturbando com aquela imagem de Sam _se_ masturbando, ele não viu o sorriso triunfante e malicioso que tomou conta dos lábios do Winchester mais jovem, deitado na cama.

Quando Dean finalmente saiu do banheiro, para limpar as coisas e se certificar de que não haveria nenhuma prova do crime, ou da sua falta de vergonha, Sam já estava virado para o outro lado com os olhos fechados, e parecendo mergulhado naquele sono profundo. Dean arrumou as coisas, tentando ser o máximo silencioso, e ele se deitou na cama ao lado de Sam e demorou uma eternidade para ele conseguir dormir.

Oh, meu Deus, ele estava _tão_ ferrado.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Hello, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, eu já tinha escrito ela fazia um tempo, mas só agora eu criei vergonha na cara, reli e resolvi postá-la.

A primeira música é **Divinyls - I Touch Myself**, e a segunda música é **I Want You**, da **Madonna**. Não é exatamente uma songfic, é que as músicas me inspiraram pra escrever a fanfic, e eu adooooro elas! Aconselho vocês a ouvirem, principalmente a da Madonna que é a minha preferida! *-*

Eu ficaria feliz se vocês me deixassem reviews, okay? xD Um beijo e até!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quero Que Você Me Queira.**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem! Se fossem meus a série teria altas doses de incesto e Johnny Winchester ainda estaria vivo!

**Sinopse:** "Não importava se parecia que era sincero, real, não importava se parecia que era recíproco, não era. Sam estava vendo apenas o que queria ver".

**Beta:** Eu não tenho Beta, então os erros são meus.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean **W**inchester – **Wincest!** Slash, incesto, NC17. Não gosta do tipo? Então não leia.

**N/A:** A fanfic **era** para ser dividida em dois capítulos, mas ela acabou tomando um rumo completamente inesperado e daí foi inevitável! o.o' Mas relaxem, ela não vai ser tão longa assim.

**N/A²:** A música que o Dean canta é do **Nine Inch Nails**, e se chama "Closer", e eu sempre penso em Wincest quando ouço ela :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

A manhã chegou rápido. Embora tenha demorado uma eternidade para conseguir dormir, quando ele finalmente dormiu, dormiu como há muito tempo não dormia. Sam tinha "nocauteado" ele, e olha que os dois nem tinham partido pro nível mais _interessante_ da coisa, tinha sido só um serviço feito à mão e foi o suficiente para fazer Dean desabar.

Quando Dean acordou, ele tateou o outro lado da cama e se assustou quando viu que estava vazia. Ele se sentou na cama, acordando completamente e se perguntando se Sam, de alguma forma, tinha ficado sabendo do que havia acontecido ontem e agora estava sentindo nojo de Dean.

Dean estava pensando nisso e já ia se levantar quando Sam entrou no seu campo de visão. Ele saiu do banheiro, e sequer olhou para a cara de Dean. Sam estava usando uma boxer branca, e Dean só pôde ver porque na hora seu olhar foi para aquela direção em especial do corpo do seu irmão e, também, porque a calça jeans de Sam estava aberta, um pouco caída de um jeito tão... Tão...

"_Pense em fantasmas, isso, fantasmas... Não, melhor, pense John flagrando você gemendo o nome do Sam enquanto dorme e..."._

- Você não vai se levantar? – Sam perguntou, fechando a calça e vestindo uma camiseta branca, indo pegar uma das suas blusas e se sentando na beirada da cama para colocar os sapatos. Dean demorou alguns segundos para se tocar que Sam estava falando com ele e, quando se tocou, ele se levantou sem dizer nada só indo até o banheiro e se trancando lá dentro sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Apoiou-se na pia e molhou o rosto umas quatro vezes, tentando se acalmar e tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Sam, Sam e seu maldito corpo escultural, Sam e seu maldito sorriso inocente, Sam e suas malditas covinhas, Sam e... Sam e seus braços fortes em volta de Dean, Sam e sua mão masturbando Dean e...

- _Porra!_ – Ele estava ficando excitado. Droga, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, aquilo estava fugindo do seu controle. E se Sam percebesse? – Porra, Dean, se _controla!_

- Dean, está tudo bem aí? – Sam perguntou do outro lado da porta. Dean respirou fundo, tentando se controlar de alguma maneira.

- Está sim, eu só... Me dá um minuto.

- Me deixa entrar, a minha carteira está no bolso da calça que eu deixei aí dentro. – Sam disse quase impaciente, e Dean observou a calça pendurada em um daqueles ganchos de metal presos na parede do banheiro com um terrível sentimento de frustração. Ele respirou fundo outra vez e olhou para a sua própria boxer, notando sem surpresa nenhuma - só desespero mesmo - que as coisas lá embaixo estavam _bem_ animadas.

- Pra que você quer a sua carteira?! – Dean tentou parecer calmo, mas não obteve nenhum sucesso nisso.

- _Pra que?_ – Sam estava indignado com a pergunta. – Ah, é que eu quero ver se ela anda sozinha até a lanchonete e trás o café da manhã, só isso.

- _Puta que pariu!_ – Dean murmurou, e então foi até a calça de Sam, pegou a carteira em um dos bolsos e abriu uma fresta da porta, dando de cara com seu irmão ali o encarando como se ele fosse uma aberração humana. Dean esticou a mão para entregar a carteira, e já estava fechando a porta quando Sam a barrou com o pé, e em seguida a empurrou com a mão e entrou no banheiro.

A cor no rosto de Dean havia sumido e ele estava pálido, encostado na parede e olhando para Sam com um quase medo. Sam entrou, colocando a carteira no bolso e parou em frente a ele, o olhando desde o primeiro fio de cabelo até os pés. Dean sentiu o corpo esquentar, sentiu seu sangue ferver diante do olhar de Sam e seu desespero só aumentou quando o olhar de Sam se fixou no volume na sua boxer.

- Wow, garoto! – Sam exclamou, num misto de surpresa e divertimento, e ele estava olhando para a ereção de Dean e estava sorrindo como se fosse cair na gargalhada a qualquer momento. – Sonhos picantes, Dean?

- O que você quer aqui dentro? – Dean parecia bem frustrado agora e só queria se trancar ali dentro e acalmar os ânimos. Por mais constrangedor que fosse ele se encontrava numa situação difícil, estava desesperado e a ironia na voz de Sam só piorava tudo, e o fato de Sam estar olhando para _lá_ estava dificultando mais ainda.

- Você parecia meio esquisito, queria ver se você estava bem, mas é, parece que você está _pra lá_ de bem. – Sam foi dizendo, olhando para ele e sorrindo daquela maneira sarcástica, divertida e com aquela pontada de malícia que Dean teria notado se ele não estivesse mais preocupado em tentar esconder a sua "situação", o que era meio difícil. – Bom saber que as coisas aí embaixo funcionam...

- _Quê?_ – Dean tinha escutado direito?

- Bom saber que está tudo bem com você. – Sam respondeu meio impaciente, mais alto. Ele foi até a porta, saindo do banheiro logo após dizer isso. – Quer uma mãozinha, bro?

- O que você disse? – Dean perguntou da porta, escondendo o corpo atrás dela e olhando para Sam que estava no meio do quarto o encarando como se ele fosse um fugitivo do hospício.

- Quer alguma coisa de lá? – Sam disse como se repetisse o que havia falado, numa voz mais alta. – Está tudo bem com você, cara?

"_Claro que ele disse isso",_ Dean pensou, sem conseguir esconder seu nervosismo.

- Está tudo bem comigo sim. – Dean murmurou nervosamente. – Eu vou querer o de sempre.

Antes que Sam tivesse oportunidade de perguntar outra coisa, Dean já havia fechado a porta e já estava tirando a sua roupa para ir tomar um banho, um banho gelado de preferência. Além de estar ficando fora do controle e pensando obscenidades e ficando excitado com essas obscenidades enquanto Sam está por perto, ele também começava a ouvir coisas também, coisas que ele sabia que eram impossíveis de Sam estar falando para ele.

Droga, ele por um acaso já disse que está ferrado? Pois é... _Ferrado._

——————

Café da manhã. Como sempre Sam trouxe o café da manhã, mas não comeu muita coisa. Pra falar a verdade ele estava sem fome. Dean ficou na cama, comendo enquanto Sam estava sentado no sofá com seu laptop no colo, fingindo pesquisar a respeito de algum possível trabalho para eles. Ele reparava, quando olhava de esguelha uma vez ou outra, que Dean parecia mais agitado do que o normal. Ele olhava para os espelhos no teto enquanto comia aquele lanche e refletia sobre o que quer que fosse.

Sam sorriu de leve ao notar o nervosismo do irmão. Ontem era ele quem estava meio ansioso, agitado demais com o comportamento de Dean e hoje parecia que ele tinha conseguido virar o jogo. Mais Sam pensava nisso, mais fazia sentido. Dean sempre tinha a mania de observá-lo enquanto Sam fazia suas pesquisas, comia ou até mesmo saía do banho, e quando Dean cantou aquela música, _I Touch Myself,_ enquanto eles vinham para esse Motel, tudo fez mais sentido ainda. Certo, na hora não fez sentido porque parecia que Sam estava vendo o que queria ver, mas agora ele se perguntava como podia ter sido tão lerdo para não sacar a indireta mais do que direta que seu irmão lhe deu.

Hoje Dean era quem estava agitado e, curiosamente, ele evitava por tudo no mundo olhar para Sam.

- Que foi? – Dean perguntou quando terminou seu lanche, chupando os dedos que tinham ficado "sujos" com o ketchup do lanche e Sam sentiu a garganta secar ao observar Dean e sua boca obscenamente perfeita chupando os dedos para limpar o ketchup.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, numa posição mais confortável.

- Que foi o que?

- Está me encarando. – Dean disse, se deitando na cama e apoiando a cabeça nos braços que estavam por cima do travesseiro. Sam sentiu um frio na espinha ao observar seu irmão se movimentar daquela forma, quase sem querer ele estava desconcentrando Sam.

- Não posso te encarar mais? – Sam retrucou, desistindo de fingir que estava pesquisando algum caso sobrenatural. Ele observou Dean franzir a testa de leve, e olhar para o espelho, provavelmente para seu reflexo no espelho e ficar quieto daquela maneira como se ele acabasse de mergulhar num mundo de pensamentos. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada e então Sam resolveu pesquisar, de verdade, algum caso para eles trabalharem.

O silêncio durou alguns minutos e quando Sam já estava com toda sua atenção focada para o que ele estava fazendo, foi que a voz baixa de Dean o trouxe de volta ao quarto de Motel:

- _I want to fuck you like an animal. _– Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo, olhando para o teto. Sam sentiu aquele mesmo arrepio descer pela sua espinha e ir direto para a sua calça, fazendo-a ficar justa demais. Dean estava cantando, e ele tinha essa mania de cantarolar alguma música quando estava ficando entediado, mas, diabos, ele não podia estar cantarolando uma música menos apelativa? - _I want to feel you from the inside..._

Suas mãos estavam sobre as teclas e Sam encarava seu irmão sem nem disfarçar.

_- I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. _– Ele tinha se empolgado um pouco mais e sua voz estava um pouco mais alta. - _You get me closer to God..._

De repente ele parou, cruzando os braços e ainda deitado observando o teto. Sam se pegou pensando se, talvez, Dean não estava olhando para os espelhos e se imaginando o fodendo ali na cama e esse pensamento fez as coisas ficarem definitivamente apertadas no jeans de Sam e ele precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não deixar as coisas tão evidentes. Graças a Deus ele tinha o laptop para meio que esconder sua "situação".

- O que significa isso? – Ele deixou escapar com a voz um pouco mais incerta do que deveria ter soado, ele deveria ter soado indiferente. Dean olhou para ele com indiferença e franziu de leve a testa sem entender a pergunta.

- O que significa o que?

- O que você estava cantando?

- Nine Inch Nails. – Ele respondeu, tornando a olhar para os espelhos.

- Não sabia que você gostava. – Sam comentou na falta do que comentar. Dean sorriu de leve.

- Só dessa música. – Ele disse, olhando para Sam. Sam sentiu o mesmo arrepio diante do olhar de Dean, seu olhar intenso e fixo, e por um momento ele quase se esqueceu do que pretendia fazer – provocar Dean - e quase ia suplicar para Dean fodê-lo ali e agora mesmo.

Oh, droga...

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – Dean disse, se levantando da cama e pegando sua jaqueta de couro, aquela que o deixava simplesmente gostoso e era a preferida de Sam, daí ele pegou as chaves do carro e já estava saindo quando Sam piscou e voltou ao quarto de Motel de novo.

- Você vai aonde? – Ele não conseguiu dissimular a surpresa e o desapontamento que estava sentindo. Ele não queria ficar sozinho ali.

- Dar uma volta, eu não demoro. – Dean disse, sorrindo levemente. Dizendo um simples "até", ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta deixando Sam sozinho para cuidar da sua "situação" e imaginar se seria mesmo uma boa idéia tomar algum tipo de iniciativa, daquelas que mudariam para sempre sua relação com Dean.

——————

O Winchester mais novo entrou no local, ouvindo a música alta ecoar dentro da sua cabeça e o som das conversas altas abafarem o som da porta se fechando logo atrás de si. Ele observou o bar. Várias pessoas conversando e bebendo, em sua grande maioria homens. Alguns estavam jogando pôquer, alguns já começavam a discutir e outros já se mostravam terem chegado no seu limite, estavam bêbados e muita gente ria dos que quase caíam ao tentarem sair do bar, mas acabavam tropeçando e caindo no chão. Outros, como ele, não davam a mínima. Outros, como ele, só estavam ali para ganhar dinheiro em cima dos amadores, e quando o olhar dele se encontrou com o de Sam que acabava de entrar no bar, ele sorriu de leve e fez a sua melhor jogada, matando as bolas na mesa de sinuca.

Ele parecia ter adivinhado que Sam viria atrás dele, e aquele era o único bar próximo ao Motel.

Sam caminhou até o balcão aonde havia uma moça loira atendendo. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos e pediu uma cerveja, ignorando completamente a vontade que tinha de ir até o irmão. Ele queria deixar claro que não tinha vindo até aqui por ele, que tinha vindo porque precisava espairecer as idéias e beber um pouco. Mas seu sangue gelava só da idéia de Dean _saber_ que ele tinha vindo até ali por ele, porque não queria ficar longe dele e porque Sam tinha medo, medo de Dean sair com alguém, ir pra cama com alguém essa noite.

É, Sam devia estar ciente de que quando se tratava do seu irmão, ele não conseguia mentir ou dissimular tão bem assim. Se perguntava como conseguiu guardar um segredo como esse, o de o amar mais do que deveria, por tanto tempo. Talvez Dean soubesse do seu segredinho sujo, talvez soubesse e não quisesse tomar iniciativa alguma e nem iniciar nada, porque é errado e inconcebível. Mas Sam estava pouco se lixando para isso, se não tivesse Dean na sua cama hoje ele enlouqueceria, e certamente não estamos falando de tirar um cochilo na cama com Dean.

A música ainda estava alta, as conversas ainda estavam altas, mas Sam nem ao menos estava ouvindo. A garota loira deixou a cerveja em cima do balcão e Sam a pagou, observando-a sumir entre as mesas cheias de gente. Sam segurou a garrafa, observando o líquido gelado enquanto sua mente vagava para uma certa pessoa em especial, uma pessoa que o estava tirando do seu controle, fazendo-o perder o raciocínio a ponto de não dar a mínima para incesto.

- Eu ia te oferecer uma cerveja, mas vi que já pegou uma. – Uma conhecida voz soou logo atrás de Sam e o mais novo sentiu-se arrepiar ao ouvi-la tão próxima de si. Ele virou um pouco o rosto apenas para ver Dean se sentando ao seu lado, o observando com aquele sorriso sarcástico.

- Pode me pagar a próxima. – Sam respondeu indiferente, tentando acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos que tinham se acelerado ao ouvir o tom de flerte que Dean usou para lhe dizer aquilo.

- Posso fazer uma coisa melhor pra você, _com_ você. – Dean disse novamente naquele tom e Sam arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo de leve.

- Cuidado, vão acabar pensando que você está flertando comigo.

Dean arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas fingindo confusão durante breves segundos antes de se aproximar de Sam o suficiente para seus narizes quase se encontrarem, e Sam sentiu o coração bater forte contra o peito por causa dessa aproximação.

- Parece que eu estou flertando com você?

Sam tentou manter-se calmo. Dean estava jogando com ele, estava mostrando seu lado dominador e Sam, a essa altura do campeonato, não parecia tão incomodado com a idéia de ser o dominado, e algo no olhar de Dean dizia que aquilo não era uma brincadeira, era sério.

Cara, ele não estava bêbado, não é? Pelo menos ele não parecia estar bêbado.

- Está indo por um caminho perigoso, Dean. – Sam alertou, com aquele mesmo sorriso irônico. – Cuidado para não falar o que não deve e acabar se fodendo depois.

- Ah, Sammy, mas a idéia é _exatamente _essa.

Dean rebateu o comentário, olhando nos olhos de Sam. Sam reparou que a mão do irmão tinha ido parar na sua coxa, como se ele a apoiasse ali por apoiar, mas os dois sabiam perfeitamente que a intenção não era essa. Sam tentou se controlar de todas as formas possíveis e não seguir os seus instintos animais que o mandavam foder Dean naquela mesa de bilhar. Dean continuou sorrindo, e quando os olhos de Sam observaram a mão dele em cima da sua coxa, Dean a retirou lentamente como se não tivesse feito nada demais e pegou a cerveja do irmão, a abrindo e dando um gole generoso dela.

Sam sentiu a garganta secar ao ver os lábios do irmão em volta da boca da garrafa e ele sentiu que não conseguiria mais controlar o animal dentro dele que o mandava tomar alguma atitude a respeito da situação. Não dava para Dean ser mais direto do que aquilo.

A recíproca era verdadeira.

Quando Dean colocou a garrafa em cima do balcão e passou a língua pelos lábios, Sam segurou a garrafa e a afastou dele e antes que o irmão pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a boca de Sam o impedia de argumentar. Ele foi pego pela surpresa, sentindo a mão de dedos longos de Sam na sua nuca, o segurando ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua invadia a boca de Dean que se abriu sem nem hesitar.

O beijo foi curto, mas intenso. O beijo foi um pouco possessivo, e não romântico ou lento, e tinha aquele gosto de álcool misturado com o gosto de seu irmão que deixou Sam mais excitado ainda. Ele não soube quanto tempo durou, mas quando o ar começou a faltar e ele começou a se afogar naquelas sensações maravilhosas que sentiu com um único maldito beijo, Sam quebrou o contato e observou seu irmão.

Dean mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, apreciando as sensações. Ele demorou breves segundos para piscar e finalmente abrir os olhos, voltando à vida, voltando ao bar e encarando seu irmão mais novo.

- Vamos embora, _agora._

Foi Sam quem disse, num tom claro de determinação e urgência. Dean não hesitou quando Sam o puxou para fora do bar como se eles estivessem sendo caçados por demônios.

**------**

Eles foram até o carro sem dizer uma única palavra, entraram e Dean dirigiu até o Motel e eles continuaram sem dizerem nada um com o outro. Era quase como se tivessem medo de se arrependerem da decisão que haviam tomado, porque não havia volta. Mas assim que Dean saiu do carro Sam partiu pra cima dele e o beijou e logo eles estavam indo para o quarto.

Um turbilhão de emoções era o que estava sentindo. Um furacão que era a boca do seu irmão mais novo devorando cada parte da _sua_ própria boca.

Ele sentiu algo sólido bater com tudo contra suas costas, na verdade não foi a tal coisa sólida que bateu, foi ele mesmo já que seu irmão caçula o tinha empurrado contra a porta do Motel com tudo e ele não parecia que ia parar de beijá-lo tão cedo.

"_Oh, porra!", _pensou assim que as mãos de Sam iniciaram um caminho menos inocente por debaixo da sua camisa. Ele estava tentando tirá-la com todo o desespero que poderia estar sentido agora enquanto Dean tentava abrir a porcaria da porta ao mesmo tempo em que sugava a língua do seu maninho.

- Deus... – Sussurrou assim que Sam interrompeu o beijo para pegar ar, porque por mais que ele não quisesse parar de beijar Dean, agora era uma questão de necessidade. Dean sentiu sua calça ficar extremamente apertada assim que Sam começou a respirar rápido ao pé da sua orelha. Podia sentir a respiração quente do seu irmãozinho na sua orelha, seu pescoço, e aquilo o fez enfiar a chave com tudo na fechadura e tentar desesperadamente abrir aquela porcaria de porta.

- Não, só o Sam, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Deus. – Sam sussurrou, sorrindo aquele sorriso sacana e Dean teria feito algum comentário a respeito se ele estivesse em condições de pensar em comentários irônicos agora. As mãos do seu irmão alcançaram a fivela do seu cinto e Sam estava beijando seu pescoço, beijando não, _sugando_ tão forte que Dean sabia que a intenção era deixar uma marca, várias marcas.

- Vai logo Dean. – Sam sussurrou com os lábios no seu pescoço e nesse instante, milagrosamente, ele conseguiu abrir a porta com o pouco de lucidez que ainda tinha. Não teve tempo para pensar em fazer nada, tão logo a porta tinha se fechado de novo, Sam o empurrava sem a mínima delicadeza, ou cerimônia ou falta de vergonha na cara, em direção a cama. Quando Dean caiu deitado sobre o colchão macio ele também não teve tempo de formular um comentário sequer, porque Sam estava em cima dele devorando sua boca de novo.

Foi mais ou menos nesse instante que eles foram interrompidos.

Alguém pigarreou do outro lado do quarto, próximo ao sofá. As luzes se acenderam e os irmãos Winchester pararam na hora de fazer o que estavam fazendo. Sam estava em cima de Dean com as mãos parcialmente dentro da calça do mais velho e Dean tinha as duas mãos por dentro da camisa do mais novo, e ele estava tentando tirá-la quando foi interrompido.

Seu coração disparou tão rápido que Dean se surpreendeu por não ter tido uma parada cardíaca naquela hora, e ele pensou que talvez ter uma parada cardíaca fosse a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer naquele momento. Sam, com os lábios roçando nos lábios de Dean, estava meio boquiaberto e igualmente chocado.

Os dois olharam, lentamente e com medo do que fossem ver, para o lado e o quarto mergulhou num silêncio constrangedor e assustador, com a exceção é claro do som meio silencioso de John Winchester se levantando do sofá e dando uns dois passos para frente como que para ter certeza de que seus olhos não o estavam enganado, e ele não parecia nada, _nada _feliz com o que estava vendo.

- Fodeu... – Dean deixou escapar, e não era como se ele precisasse dizer isso em voz alta para saber que ele estava fodido, e não no bom sentido da coisa.

* * *

.

.

**N/A³: **Eu demorei muito pra atualizar, né? Desculpem, é que eu não estava satisfeita com o capítulo e tive que reescrever umas três vezes até ficar razoável x___x A fanfic tomou um rumo meio diferente, era para ela terminar no segundo capítulo, mas agora ela já ficou um pouco maior. Mas eu prometo que ela não vai ser longa igual "Tudo o que ele quer é" ou "Intenções" (Pelo menos eu não pretendo fazer muitos capítulos oo') :D Eu fico por aqui e, ah, me façam feliz deixando reviews, 'kay? *.*

.

**Gabi M - **Obrigada, Gabi! :D ;*

**Jéssica Wakin - **Tooodo mundo sabe que o Sam de bobo só tem a cara, né? Estamos cansadas de saber disso xD Obrigada pela review, ;*

**Lea -** Sério? *-* Owwwwnnn, obrigada! E agora é boa tarde, boa tarde (?) :D Obrigada pela review e, yeah, Wincest domina! \o/ ;3

**Camila** - Desculpa a demora em atualizar! Prometo que o próximo não vai demorar taaaanto assim! Beeeeijos ;*

**Carol -** Você por aqui também! :D Sério, eu fico tão feliz em saber que você começou a se interessar de novo por Supernatural por minha causa! *-* Eu não consigo ficar sem assistir, e o mais legal é assistir e ficar pensando "Cara, aquele cena foi muuuuito Wincest!" auhauahuahauaha Beeeeijos e obrigada pela review! ;33

**Bee - **Nossa! Cara, agora você me deixou assustada, o que foi tão engraçado? o.o' uahuahauahuahauha E disponha, escrever fanfics pervas é meu novo hobbie (?)! Beeeijos e obrigada por deixar review ;3

.

.

Vou ficando por aqui, até o próximo capítulo e obrigada por deixarem reviews! *-* ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Quero Que Você Me Queira.**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural pertence ao Eric Kripke e a uma par de outras pessoas que ganham dinheiro com a série, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso e nada do que está escrito aqui aconteceu de verdade. É tudo invenção da minha cabeça.  
**Sinopse: **_"Não importava se parecia que era sincero, real, não importava se parecia que era recíproco, não era. Sam estava vendo apenas o que queria ver". _  
**Shipper: **Sam e Dean** W**inchester - **Wincest!**

**Avisos: **Esse capítulo é NC17 (não que os outros não sejam, dã!), e contém uma par de Slash e Wincest. Esse capítulo contém, também, Top!Dean e Bottom!Sam, o que é uma coisa rara de se acontecer levando em consideração o quanto eu adoro Bottom!Dean. :D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

O tempo parecia ter parado, ou começado a correr em câmera lenta. Dean sentiu sua respiração faltar, como se seu cérebro estivesse se esquecendo que ele deveria respirar para se manter vivo e só se preocupasse no momento em ter aquele pequeno surto interno.

Dean olhava para seu pai e não conseguia acreditar que ele estava _ali,_ e quando Dean se tocou que aquilo não era uma alucinação da sua mente e que estava_ realmente_ acontecendo, ele tornou a olhar para Sam que tinha os olhos fixos no rosto de John.

Foi aí que Dean percebeu que suas mãos estavam segurando a barra da camisa de Sam e ela estava na altura da cintura do irmão, dando a ideia de que Dean parecia muito desesperado – minutos atrás – em retirá-la do corpo do caçula. Automaticamente Dean retirou as mãos da camisa do irmão como se o tecido as tivesse queimado e ele não deu aviso prévio antes de empurrar Sam para o lado oposto da cama, o tirando de cima de si e fazendo o caçula tirar as mãos de dentro da sua calça.

Enquanto Dean se obrigava a se sentar na cama e se recompor, ele sentia seu rosto queimar de vergonha e seu coração disparar em batidas fortes, de _medo._

John, seu _pai,_ tinha acabado de pegar seus dois _filhos_ na cama e ele com certeza não tinha gostado do que tinha visto. Dean nem precisava olhar para John para saber que aquilo o tinha irritado, pra falar a verdade ele se recusava a olhar nos olhos de John agora porque ele não tinha coragem.

Sam deixou escapar um resmungo quando Dean o empurrou, mas ele não reclamou por não estar mais em cima do irmão. Ele apenas se sentou ao lado de Dean na cama e respirou fundo, ajeitando suas roupas de uma maneira mais apresentável.

Dean podia sentir a respiração agitada de Sam ao seu lado, mas ele estava bem mais interessado em observar o chão do que olhar para seu irmão caçula agora.

- O que...? – A voz de John quebrou o silêncio, mas ele demorou um bom tempo para continuar a falar. Respirou fundo, recobrou o controle e a firmeza na voz e só então prosseguiu. – O que significa _isso?_

Dean sentia que deveria estar dizendo algo, e ele já estava abrindo a boca no piloto automático para dizer qualquer coisa que justificasse ele estar na cama com seu irmão caçula em cima dele, com as mãos dentro da calça dele, mas a desculpa de que Sam estava possuído parecia absurda demais para Dean contar para seu pai agora. John nunca acreditaria numa coisa sem cabimento dessas.

Sam também não parecia ter um argumento plausível para explicar a situação.

- Dean. – A voz firme e com tom severo de seu pai fez Dean desviar o olhar do chão para encarar o rosto de John. Ele estava prevendo o que viria. – Pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

John tinha o olhar direcionado para Dean e quando Dean estava criando um pouco de coragem para abrir a boca, Sam o interrompeu antes que Dean pudesse se lembrar como formar palavras:

- Espera aí, _Dean? _– Sam disse, de repente sério e sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, olhando firmemente para seu pai. – Por que o _Dean_ tem que explicar o que...?

- Eu não estou falando com você, Samuel. – John o cortou, ainda mantendo seu olhar em Dean. Dean sentiu uma incrível necessidade de se esconder debaixo da cama. Ele sabia que aquilo era muito covarde da sua parte, e, _Deus,_ ele já era um adulto. Mas era seu pai ali, John Winchester e de repente Dean estava aterrorizado.

Ele sabia o que seu pai devia estar pensando, devia estar com nojo e vergonha dele, porque era tudo culpa de Dean. Dean quem tinha induzido Sam a isso, o provocado até Sam perder o controle e tomar alguma decisão não-racional a respeito daquela situação toda. Era tudo culpa de Dean, porque Dean deveria proteger seu irmão e não _fodê-lo._

Sam deixou escapar uma risada sem humor.

- Você... _O que?_ Vai colocar a culpa nele?

- Sam... – Dean de repente disse, tentando fazer seu irmão calar a boca e não piorar a situação. John finalmente tirou seus olhos de Dean para olhar seu caçula.

- Eu quero conversar com o Dean a sós, Sam. – Ele disse lentamente, e isso fez Sam rir sem humor com mais vontade ainda.

- Nem _fodendo!_ – Ele disse com determinação, fazendo John e Dean arregalaram os olhos em sinal de surpresa.

- Sam! – Dean tentou repreendê-lo, mas nem Sam e nem John pareciam estar dando a mínima atenção para Dean nesse momento.

- Você vai culpar ele, não é? – Sam tinha se levantado da cama, mantendo o contato visual com John. – Bem, eu tenho uma novidade pra contar pra você, _pai,_ se você não sabe o que isso tudo significa então você deve estar precisando de óculos! E não, eu _não_ vou deixar você a sós com ele.

Dean se levantou no mesmo instante quando percebeu que a situação sairia do controle. Ele segurou Sam pelo braço impedindo o caçula de avançar em seu pai, e mantendo-se entre Sam e John, impedindo qualquer um dos dois de se aproximarem um do outro. Dean detestava isso, detestava quando Sam resolvia dificultar as coisas falando com seu pai nesse tom, com esse "nariz empinado". Não importava quem tinha a razão, nunca saía coisa boa daí.

- Como você ousa, Sam?! – John exclamou, dando um passo a frente. Sam deu outro passo a frente, de uma maneira meio ameaçadora e de repente Dean se detestou por ser menor do que Sam.

- Como _você _ousa? Colocando a culpa no Dean como se ele tivesse me induzido a isso? Como se eu não pensasse por mim mesmo?

John fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se calou. Ele respirou fundo, como que tentando manter o controle sobre seus próprios atos e não sucumbindo a vontade que tinha de dar uma boa surra em Sam, pelo menos foi o que Dean achou que John estivesse tentando evitar agora. Seu pai podia ter criado os dois de uma maneira nada convencional, mas ele nunca havia erguido a mão contra nenhum deles.

Claro que também nunca passou pela cabeça de Dean que talvez se puxassem o temperamento de John ao limite, ele poderia muito bem ser capaz de erguer a mão contra um deles.

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, hein? Há quanto tempo vocês andam fazendo... _isso?_ – John disse aquilo com um pouco de dificuldade, gesticulando na direção deles e da cama quando ele se referiu a "isso". Se possível Sam teria se irritado mais ainda com o gesto, mas a pergunta fez sua irritação diminuir um pouco.

- Bem, nós... Nós nunca... – Ele não sabia muito bem como dizer aquilo.

- Pai, nós podemos explicar... – Dean estava dizendo quando John riu, sem humor.

- Então eu cheguei na hora certa, _huh?_ – Ele retrucou acidamente, deixando claro que ele preferia mil vezes que um dos seus filhos estivesse possuído a ter que lidar com o fato deles estarem "dormindo" juntos.

- Olha aqui... – Sam tornou a dizer, cheio de raiva. – Eu estou pouco me lixando se você aceita isso ou não...

- Aceito? _Aceito?_ – John tinha se aproximado novamente e Dean colocou a mão no peitoral do seu pai o impedindo de se aproximar mais de Sam. Ele se sentia frustrado consigo mesmo por ser menor do que os dois, porque se fosse tão alto quanto eles seria mais fácil separá-los caso eles resolvessem sair na porrada. – Vocês são irmãos, pelo amor de Deus!

Sam estava prestes a dizer outra coisa, provavelmente algo ofensivo, mas Dean tocou o braço do irmão lançando aquele olhar sério para ele. Era melhor Sam calar a boca _agora _antes que as coisas piorassem, e só porque Dean parecia desesperado em querer que Sam se acalmasse, foi que Sam se calou e tentou se acalmar. Mas seu olhar ainda denunciava toda a raiva que ele estava sentindo.

- Pai, por favor... Me deixa explicar. – Ele não sabia como explicar aquilo, mas diria qualquer coisa agora para fazer John se acalmar. Dean também ignorou completamente o olhar indignado que Sam o lançou quando ele disse _"me_ deixa explicar", como se só ele tivesse coisas a explicar ali.

- A sua obrigação era tomar conta dele e não sair fodendo seu irmão como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Dean! – Dean desviou o olhar de John para o chão quando ouviu John dizer aquilo e com certeza essas palavras tiveram efeito sobre ele. A obrigação dele não era fazer esse tipo de coisa com Sam. Meu Deus, ele tinha se aproveitado de Sam aquela noite, estava induzindo ele a essa loucura quando tudo o que seu irmão queria era ser _normal._

- Nem pense nisso, pai! – Sam praticamente gritou, chegando ao ápice da sua raiva. Estava pouco se lixando se Dean queria que ele tivesse calma agora para a situação não ficar pior, ele não deixaria John falar daquela maneira. – Não ouse colocar a culpa nele como se ele tivesse me forçado a isso tudo!

- Então o que? – John exclamou também, mantendo a voz mais alta do que a de Sam. - Então foi você que iniciou toda essa insanidade, Sam? Você deveria ter um pouco de cuidado com o que pede ao seu irmão!

Sam abriu a boca, tendo uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua, uma que provavelmente deixaria John mais nervoso ainda, mas as palavras morreram na sua garganta quando ele entendeu o que seu pai quis dizer com aquilo.

Dean arregalou tanto os olhos de surpresa que a sua expressão teria sido até um pouco engraçada se o momento fosse mais apropriado. Ele encarou seu pai sem saber muito bem o que dizer, o que John queria dizer com aquilo? Queria dizer que Dean teria aceitado iniciar uma relação incestuosa com Sam só porque Sam queria? Independente se aquilo era o que Dean queria ou não? Ele estava insinuando que Dean chegaria a esse ponto, a fazer algo desse tipo só porque era o que _Sam _queria?

Ele estava quase pronto para rir sem humor algum e deixar transparecer toda a sua indignação com a insinuação de John, mas quando Dean observou Sam e viu que seu irmão tinha se calado e ficado com aquela cara de quem não sabe o que dizer, não sabe o que achar daquilo tudo, Dean perdeu totalmente a vontade de rir, nem que fosse uma risada de quem não vê graça alguma em coisa alguma.

- Dean, eu quero falar com você a sós. – John disse lentamente, a voz diferente do que estava antes. Talvez nem ele esperasse ver dúvida no rosto de seu filho mais novo quando disse aquilo.

Sam estava pronto para protestar novamente quando Dean tocou seu ombro e o apertou com força, num sinal silencioso para Sam se calar.

- Sam, dá pra... Nos deixar sozinhos um pouco? – Dean perguntou mais baixo, sem sentir todo aquele medo que estava sentindo no início disso tudo.

- Dean, não... – Sam protestou, olhando para Dean com desespero. – Eu não vou...

- Por favor, Sam. – Dean pediu novamente. Sam continuou o olhando por algum tempo, e então encarou seu pai que observava os dois em silêncio. Ele fez menção de dizer algo, mas desistiu de última hora. Ele passou por seu pai e saiu do quarto do Motel fechando a porta com força.

John e Dean não disseram nada por um longo momento, um longo período de tempo que foi preenchido com a respiração agitada de Dean, e o loiro não se surpreenderia agora se seu pai dissesse que dava para ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos dali, porque a droga do seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

John observou o quarto pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali, seus olhos navegando pelo chão até chegar a única cama e aos espelhos no teto. Dean sentiu o rosto esquentar de constrangimento e ele se apressou em explicar:

- Foi a atendente que nos confundiu com um casal. – Dean disse rápido demais, extremamente nervoso. – Nós não... Nós não pedimos um quarto com uma só cama e ainda mais com espelhos, ela que...

- Há quanto tempo? – John o interrompeu, deixando claro que ele não estava interessado no porque de seus dois filhos estarem num quarto com cama de casal e espelhos no maldito teto. Dean respirou fundo, sentindo suas mãos tremerem e ele pensou que preferia mil vezes ter que enfrentar um Wendigo a ter que enfrentar seu pai.

- Nós não chegamos a fazer nada. – Dean respondeu, novamente rápido demais. Bem, ele e Sam realmente não chegaram a fazer nada, deixando de lado alguns beijos e uma masturbação enquanto um deles está dormindo.

- Não é isso o que eu quero saber. – John se sentou na mesma poltrona em que estava sentado quando seus filhos entraram aos beijos dentro do quarto caindo deitados na cama. – Há quanto tempo se sente assim a respeito do seu irmão?

Dean suspirou com cansaço, extremo cansaço e um extremo desconforto por estar tendo aquela conversa com John. Um dos seus maiores medos era que Sam descobrisse como ele se sentia a respeito dele, e tantas vezes ele pensou que seria rejeitado e perderia Sam, que ele nunca parou para pensar como se sentiria se _John _descobrisse. Nunca parou para pensar direito nisso, mas nas poucas vezes em que se obrigou a refletir sobre o assunto, ele sempre imaginou seu pai tendo a pior reação possível, e não agindo dessa maneira impossível de se decifrar. Isso dava mais medo em Dean ainda do que se John estivesse gritando e dando uma surra nele.

———**W———**

O ar estava frio ali fora, e o tempo começava a fechar e Sam não se surpreenderia se começasse a chover daqui a pouco. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, sentindo o ar gelado preencher seu pulmão, e tentou por tudo no mundo não pensar no que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro daquele quarto porque isso só pioraria a situação, e ansiedade e nervosismo não são as melhores coisas pra se sentir quando se deve esperar, quando você está esperando acontecer o pior.

Ele pegou o refrigerante da máquina e encostou seu corpo na parede fria, ao lado da máquina de refrigerantes. Ele abriu sua soda, mantendo os olhos esverdeados fixos na latinha e se impedindo de olhar para a porta do quarto 32. Ele odiava ser posto de lado numa conversa tão séria como essas, ele odiava se sentir perdido no meio daquilo tudo. Ele não sabia, _pelo amor de Deus,_ o que essa coisa entre ele e Dean significava e ele _não_ sabia o que John estava pensando ao certo a respeito disso tudo.

Obviamente ele não estava feliz com a ideia de seus dois filhos reterem sentimentos não tão fraternais um pelo o outro, mas aí é que estava a grande pergunta. Se John não aceitava, e Sam, agora que estava mais calmo, não podia culpar seu pai por não aceitar, o que isso significava então? Até onde John iria para acabar com aquilo?

Ele sabia o quanto Dean era um bom filho, o filho perfeito de John Winchester. Ele sabia que Dean sempre, _sempre,_ fazia o que seu pai queria e talvez agora não fosse diferente. Se John quisesse que ele fosse embora junto com ele, se afastasse de Sam, então o que impediria Dean de fazer o que seu pai queria mais uma vez na vida?

Sam sentiu-se estremecer, sem saber se era de frio ou porque essa ideia o aterrorizava. Ele tomou um gole da soda e assim que sentiu o gosto do refrigerante, percebeu que só tinha comprado a soda mesmo para se entreter com alguma coisa enquanto esperava, porque ele não estava lá com tanta sede e nem vontade de beber coisa alguma agora.

Ele encarou a porta do quarto 32 e suspirou com cansaço, e frustração. Se fechasse os olhos agora, se Sam se permitisse pensar naquilo, ele ainda poderia sentir a pressão dos lábios de Dean contra os seus, em como o corpo de Dean se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele e em como o cheiro de Dean e o gosto da boca dele é simplesmente _intoxicante_. O engraçado era que Sam passou praticamente sua vida inteira desejando ter aquilo do irmão e sabia que não era apenas atração, e a coisa engraçada era que tão logo ele descobriu que era recíproco essa coisa foi tirada dele cruelmente.

O que impediria Dean de obedecer seu pai?

Nada.

E essa certeza fazia Sam se sentir como se estivesse no fundo do poço.

Sam não prestou atenção no tempo, mas quando John saiu do quarto com urgência descendo o pequeno lance de escadas que levava até o estacionamento, Sam concluiu que talvez tivesse ficado ali parado por um bom tempo. Ele não chamou por seu pai para saber o que diabos tinha acontecido lá dentro, ele apenas jogou a latinha vazia do refrigerante no lixo e se apressou em chegar ao quarto em que ele e Dean estavam hospedados.

Sentiu como se o chão tivesse se partido ao meio quando pegou Dean enfiando suas coisas dentro de uma mochila, pouco se importando em tirar os olhos da mochila quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- O que...? – Sam fechou a porta e caminhou para perto de Dean, puxando o braço do irmão e o impedindo de continuar fazendo o que estava fazendo. Levou um susto quando viu que não havia mais medo estampado no olhar de Dean, medo por John ter visto o que viu, mas sim algo totalmente indescritível e meio diferente. Algo que não era bom, e Sam não tinha dúvidas de quem tinha feito Dean ficar daquela maneira. Ele podia não estar chorando, mas ele não parecia nada bem. – O que ele disse pra você?!

- Me solta, Sam. – Dean pediu, a voz baixa e calculada. Sam segurou o braço de Dean com mais força.

- Que porra ele disse pra você, Dean?

- Nada que eu já não estivesse ciente antes. – Dean retrucou, se desvencilhando bruscamente de Sam. – Digamos que ele só refrescou minha memória.

- E agora você está indo embora?! – Sam estava completamente indignado, e se sentindo traído. Estava totalmente certo, era só John mandar que Dean obedecia.

- Eu só... Nosso pai veio aqui pedir ajuda com uma caçada, e eu estou indo com ele. – Dean desviou o olhar de Sam e retornou a fazer o que estivera fazendo antes de ser interrompido. Sam levou alguns segundos para projetar a mensagem. Dean estava indo embora numa caçada com John?

- Ótimo. – Sam disse, a raiva ainda em seu tom de voz. Ele viu com satisfação as mãos de Dean pararem de fazer o que estavam fazendo como se ele tivesse ficado surpreso por Sam ter aceitado aquilo com tanta facilidade. – Eu vou com vocês.

- Não. – Dean disse, olhando para Sam como se ele fosse louco. – _Não._

- Não? Pensei que ele quisesse ajuda com uma caçada? – Sam retrucou ironicamente. – Mas não me diga, será que isso não é só um pretexto pra te afastar de mim?

Dean abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida. Ele observou Sam com seriedade, como se quisesse ler a mente do caçula. Sam sustentou o contato visual, também como se quisesse ler a mente de Dean agora.

Aqui não era só atração, com certeza não era só atração.

- Você espera que assim que você for embora, fique alguns dias longe de mim, e então volte as coisas estejam como estavam antes? Você espera que eu simplesmente esqueça que você me beijou de volta?

Dean engoliu em seco quando Sam se aproximou. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam fixos nos olhos verdes de Dean, cheio de intensidade e determinação. Ele não deixaria Dean ir.

Dean devia estar ciente de que quando Sam quer alguma coisa, ele faz o impossível para tê-la. Ele devia estar ciente de que tantos anos de repreensão, descobrir de uma hora para a outra que todo aquele sentimento que você reprimiu na verdade era correspondido e que você podia ter aquela pessoa. Dean devia estar ciente de que agora Sam não esqueceria isso.

- Isso é... Isso é _loucura._ – Dean murmurou, se certificando de que estava longe o suficiente de Sam. Não estava, e percebeu isso quando suas pernas bateram contra a cama e ele quase pôde sentir o cheiro de Sam, tamanha a proximidade do caçula. – Você ama a Jess, você...

Ele tentou forçar aquela memória, forçar a se lembrar dela. Os dois na cama, Sam o tocando, Sam o tocando e gemendo ao pé da sua orelha, Sam murmurando o nome de _Jess._

- Eu não sou um estepe, Sam. Eu sou seu irmão e isso complica tudo e, e a coisa certa é... _Mmphmm..._ – Dean calou a boca quando sentiu os lábios de Sam pressionados contra os seus, calou a boca quando sentiu a língua de Sam invadir a sua exigindo que o mais velho correspondesse ao beijo. Dean estivera esperando aquilo por tempo demais, estivera reprimindo aquele sentimento por tempo demais, então não foi surpresa quando ele correspondeu ao beijo e permitiu que Sam o empurrasse na direção da cama.

Ele sentiu o peso do corpo de Sam em cima do seu, sentiu o coração de Sam bater forte junto ao seu e o beijo intenso e grosseiro de repente havia se tornado apenas intenso e carregado de sentimento. Sam estava tentando dizer para ele o que aquilo significava através do beijo.

Dean gemeu quando Sam mexeu seu quadril junto ao dele de uma maneira obscena, quando a mão de dedos longos segurou seu rosto com firmeza e determinação, aprofundando o beijo e deixando seus pulmões gritando por ar. Dean agarrou a camisa de Sam, segurando o tecido com força e sugando a língua do irmão com força, vontade, apreciando o gemido rouco de prazer que Sam deixou escapar com aquele gesto, um gemido que fez seu corpo estremecer.

Não havia caçada alguma. Pelo menos nada que seu pai não pudesse resolver sozinho, ele só estava passando pela cidade e achou que seria uma boa ideia ver como seus filhos estavam. Dean deveria estar indo com ele, estar arrumando suas coisas e se preparando para encontrar seu pai daqui a algumas horas, para os dois poderem ir caçar o que quer que fosse, o pretexto de John para tirar Dean de perto de Sam e impedir que toda aquela insanidade acontecesse.

Ele deveria estar abandonando Sam por um tempo, deveria estar repetindo para si mesmo que uma hora Sam se esqueceria, uma hora ele se esqueceria e, talvez não completamente, mas uma hora ele encontraria alguém e alguém que o merecesse.

Uma hora ele sairia dessa vida de caçadas sobrenaturais, uma hora ele teria uma casa só para ele e teria essa pessoa especial e talvez ele até tivesse filhos. Filhos que chamariam Dean de tio e que não o veriam sempre porque Dean sempre estaria mudando de cidade em cidade indo até onde seu trabalho o chamasse, e mesmo que aquilo entre os dois não passasse completamente, seria seguro ficarem próximos um do outro.

Ele deveria estar ouvindo seu pai, que disse que aquilo era errado e que Dean não deveria ser egoísta em querer Sam só para ele, em puxar Sam a isso.

Mas quando Sam o beijou, quando Sam tirou seu fôlego e puxou sua jaqueta e camisa e tornou a beijá-lo, tocando seu corpo em cada parte e mexendo seu quadril junto ao de Dean obscenamente e de uma maneira simplesmente deliciosa, Dean decidiu que uma vez na sua vida ele seria egoísta.

Sam procurou pelo cinto da calça de Dean e Dean percebeu que as mãos do caçula estavam tremendo, de nervosismo e ansiedade. Dean queria rir daquilo, porque de uma maneira era divertido, mas ele mesmo estava tão desesperado em tentar tirar a camisa de Sam que quando a camisa enroscou nos braços do caçula e ele teve dificuldade em retirá-la, os dois pararam e se encaram um segundo antes de caírem na gargalhada.

Caramba, aquilo era patético, patético e desajeitado e _perfeito._

Eles continuaram rindo, rindo tanto que Dean sentiu os músculos do seu rosto doerem e suas costelas doerem mais ainda porque ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir. O rosto de Sam estava avermelhado de calor e prazer, e também porque ele estava rindo como se acabasse de ouvir a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

Até que as risadas morressem e eles apenas olhassem um para o outro, ambos despidos da cintura pra cima.

- Você já...? – Sam quebrou o silêncio.

- O que? – Dean perguntou rapidamente, tentando ignorar a incrível ansiedade que estava sentindo. Era uma péssima hora para conversar, tudo bem, não péssima, mas uma hora esquisita para se puxar assunto, principalmente agora que Dean estava deitado na cama com o zíper da calça aberto, uma ereção que estava exigindo atenção, e um Sam em cima dele com o corpo exporto da cintura pra cima e um volume bem perceptível na calça.

- Já... Digo, com um... Homem?

Dean pensou por um momento. Se ele já tinha tido algo com um homem? Não era exatamente a sua praia, ele geralmente ia pra cama com mulheres, mas vez ou outra quando ele estava muito preocupado com sua miséria e o fato de que Sam estava longe, ele acabava bebendo demais e acabando com um homem dentro de algum banheiro publico. Mas ele nunca achava essas experiências boas demais e nada nunca passou de um boquete, aonde Dean faria questão de murmurar "Sam" milhares de vezes e tentar imaginar Sam de joelhos o chupando. Claro que isso o fazia se odiar depois, porque pelo amor de Deus é de Sammy que estamos falando e isso é _errado,_ pelo menos era o que Dean pensava na época quando o álcool sumia do seu sangue e ele podia raciocinar novamente.

Então é, estava pensando nisso quando Dean se lembrou que Sam tinha-lhe feito uma pergunta e que estava esperando por uma resposta.

- Depende. – Dean disse, olhando para Sam que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – O que exatamente a gente vai fazer agora?

- Ahm... – Sam corou, e desviou o olhar. – Eu nunca... Nada, digo, eu nunca fiz nada com outro...

- Oh... – Dean não estava exatamente surpreso por essa. – Eu nunca fiz nada também, pelo menos nada que envolvesse eu sendo... _hum..._ por um homem ou eu... _hum..._ um homem.

Ele deu ênfase aos "Hum's" como se esperasse que Sam entendesse o que ele queria dizer sem ele precisar dizer a palavra em voz alta, o que é simplesmente hilário já que, Dean com vergonha de usar algum termo vulgar para se referir a sexo? Uma coisa anormal e tanto.

- Bom. – Sam murmurou. – Quer dizer... É bom não ser o único sem ter ideia do que fazer.

Sam sorriu levemente e Dean sorriu também.

- Se isso ajuda, eu acho que sei um pouco a teoria...

Sam sorriu mais ainda, achando algo engraçado.

- Eu também sei a teoria, Dean.

- Sabe?

- Digamos que... Ahm... Eu vi alguns pornôs só pra ter certeza. – Sam corou mais ainda e Dean sentiu uma incrível vontade de rir disso.

- O que? Você assiste pornô gay? – Dean deixou escapar uma risada alta, que ele fez questão de engolir quando viu a careta de desagrado que Sam fez. – Espera aí, ter certeza do que?

- Se eu era... Sabe... A fim de caras. – Sam estava dizendo tudo isso observando a testa de Dean, e percebendo o desconforto do seu irmão mais novo Dean o tocou na cintura, um toque leve e sutil. Dean passou os dedos pela pele do irmão fazendo o caçula suspirar, e a sua intenção era fazê-lo relaxar.

- E aí? – Dean perguntou numa voz mais baixa, tocando as costas de Sam com uma das mãos e o trazendo para perto, até seus lábios roçarem um no outro. Sam abriu os olhos e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Dean, Dean sorriu com isso e Sam beijou seu sorriso de leve.

- E aí que eu achei a coisa toda muito... Esquisita e perturbadora. – Sam disse sinceramente. Diante do olhar confuso de Dean, ele acrescentou:

- Isso antes de ter começado a me imaginar fazendo aquelas coisas com você e você fazendo aquelas coisas comigo, daí quando eu imaginei a coisa não era mais tão esquisita assim, pelo contrário. – Sam sorriu de lado e Dean sorriu também, e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada porque Dean o estava beijando. Um beijo desajeitado e cheio de urgência.

Pouco importava se eles não tinham experiência com o assunto. Eles eram Winchesters, então sexo entre eles não podia ser um completo desastre só porque eles não conheciam a prática da coisa, certo? Dean esperava, pelo menos.

Eles ficaram apenas no beijo por um tempo, porque pelo menos beijar eles sabiam e era a coisa mais segura no momento e os fazia relaxar. Mas então beijos não eram mais o suficiente e é claro que Sam notou isso primeiro, porque ele puxou a calça jeans de Dean para baixo e Dean o ajudou a tirá-la. Assim que se viu livre da peça de roupa, Dean olhou para Sam e tentou pensar em algo que o fizesse se acalmar, porque Sam estava olhando para ele e, antes que Dean tivesse tempo de fazer algum comentário, Sam estava puxando a última peça de roupa de Dean e quando Dean se viu completamente nu com Sam o olhando, ele não conseguiu evitar o constrangimento.

Eles eram irmãos e, é claro, eles já haviam se visto sem roupa antes. Seria impossível dois caras que passam 24 horas por dia juntos não terem se visto sem roupa alguma uma vez ou outra, mas isso era diferente.

- Meu Deus, você é... – Sam passou a mão pela coxa de Dean indo até a cintura, deslizando lentamente pelo peitoral até alcançar o rosto de Dean. Dean sem perceber tinha prendido a respiração. – Perfeito.

Sam murmurou, abaixando-se para beijar Dean novamente e eles continuaram com os beijos, até que Dean chegasse a conclusão de que toques e beijos e Sam parcialmente vestido não eram o suficiente. Ele inverteu as posições e, agora que eles já pareciam meio desesperados em ir para o outro nível da coisa, ambos tentaram tirar as peças de roupa que Sam estava usando. Quando ambos estavam em condições iguais, eles voltaram a se tocarem e se beijarem e apenas explorarem os corpos, com as mãos, os lábios e a língua e Dean se viu bastante entretido em marcar o pescoço de Sam e seu ombro e Sam estava tremendo embaixo dele roçando sua ereção em Dean e murmurando coisas sem nexo.

- Dean... – Ele gemeu, quando Dean circulou um dos seus mamilos com a língua e o chupou. – Dean...

Ele gemeu de novo e Dean sorriu, trilhando beijos pelo corpo todo de Sam, o provocando, mordiscando e explorando até que Sam agarrou seu cabelo e puxou seu rosto para um beijo cheio de necessidade e urgência.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim. – Sam murmurou dentro da boca de Dean, em meio ao beijo. Dean sentiu um frio na espinha e ele olhou Sam nos olhos, aquele arrepio desceu pela sua espinha e foi direto para as suas partes baixas, que rapidamente se interessou na ideia.

- Você... Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou, seu corpo totalmente colado ao de Sam, as mãos de Sam na sua cintura e os olhos do caçula fechados como se ele estivesse apreciando a proximidade.

Sam abriu os olhos e concordou com um sinal de cabeça, e ele nunca pareceu ter tanta certeza de algo na sua vida como ele tinha agora. Dean ficou alguns segundos parado digerindo a novidade até que ele, um pouco rápido demais, esticasse a mão até o criado-mudo procurando por camisinhas e lubrificante. Ele praticamente agradeceu a Deus ou qualquer outra entidade religiosa por terem dado um quarto de casal para eles, porque ali tinha camisinhas e tubos de lubrificantes para eles mandarem ver como coelhos no cio por pelo menos uma semana.

Claro que só de olhar para o lubrificante Dean já sentia suas mãos tremerem. Porque, _caramba,_ ele ia mesmo fazer aquilo e Sam queria mesmo fazer aquilo.

Ele deve ter ficado encarando o tubo feito um idiota porque Sam segurou seu rosto com as mãos num toque gentil e o forçou a encará-lo.

- Eu estava acordado. – Sam sussurrou, olhando para as sardas no rosto de Dean. Dean franziu a testa, sem entender. Ele estava acordado? O que isso queria dizer?

Sam começou a fazer um tipo de carinho na sua bochecha com o polegar.

- Aquela noite... Quando eu invadi seu espaço na cama e comecei a tocar você, eu estava acordado. Eu acho... Acho que disse o nome da Jess só pra você não perceber, pra não complicar as coisas, pra me justificar depois, mas você apenas me deixou fazer aquilo com você e você estava _gostando _daquilo. Eu estava acordado o tempo todo.

Dean abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Ele não esperava por uma confissão dessas.

- Acho que foi por causa daquela música que você cantou, que me fez fazer aquela loucura e...

- A música? – Dean sorriu. – Eu não sei o que me deu pra cantar ela, mas cara, é uma completa verdade.

Sam arregalou os olhos, de surpresa. Mas após algum tempo ele apenas sorriu, um sorriso falsamente inocente com uma pontada de malicia, ele beijou Dean nos lábios e continuou a falar entre os beijos:

- Então você... – Outro beijo. - Se toca... pensando em mim?

Dean deve ter dito sim, mas provavelmente não fez muito sentido na hora porque os selinhos de Sam terminaram e a língua do seu irmão o impediu de falar. Os beijos, que até agora tinham sido a parte mais segura, já não eram suficientes e estavam se tornando cada vez mais urgentes e desesperados, e era como se a intenção de Sam fosse foder a boca de Dean com a língua, porque aquele beijo estava tirando seu fôlego e fazendo sua mente ficar insana.

Dean abriu o lubrificante e colocou um pouco nos seus dedos. Ele não parou de beijar Sam e Sam nem parecia que queria parar de beijá-lo tão cedo, e nem foi preciso porque Sam já tinha aberto um pouco as pernas facilitando o acesso. Dean o provocou com um dedo inicialmente, e foi difícil esconder o fascínio que ele sentiu ao ver o que aquilo causava em Sam.

Primeiro o caçula pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas após Dean praticar um pouco procurando por _aquele_ ponto que todos falavam tanto, Sam estava se contorcendo embaixo do seu corpo e murmurando coisas incoerentes, e então um dedo já não era mais suficiente e foi quando Dean adicionou outro e outro. Provavelmente três dedos eram muito porque Sam parecia estar com dificuldade pra se acostumar com isso, mas daí Dean teve uma ideia pra fazer o caçula relaxar e mesmo que sua ereção estivesse exigindo atenção, ele não ia apressar as coisas. Ele ia fazer aquilo especial pra Sam, e de qualquer forma ele poderia ficar ali todo o tempo do mundo só dando prazer para Sam.

Ele nunca fez aquilo em toda sua vida. Quando os caras faziam boquetes nele Dean geralmente estava incrivelmente bêbado, e ele se recusava a colocar a sua boca em qualquer lugar e resolvia devolver o fazer com um serviço feito a mão, só. Mas estranhamente, a ideia de colocar a ereção de Sam dentro da sua boca não parecia esquisita ou assustadora, pelo contrário, fazia aquela parte em especial do seu corpo pulsar de prazer e foi o que Dean fez.

Com três dedos dentro de Sam, ele passou a língua pela extensão do membro de Sam e sentiu o irmão parar de se mexer em choque por causa da surpresa do novo toque, mas daí Dean não deixou Sam fazer comentário algum porque ele já estava entretido demais em tentar colocar todo o membro de Sam dentro da sua boca, o que era meio impossível já que aquilo parecia ser proporcional ao resto do corpo de Sam e não cabia dentro da boca de Dean.

Mas Dean fez o possível e, sério, ele estava apreciando aquilo mais do que poderia ser intitulado saudável.

Se Dean pensou em achar o gosto estranho ou algo assim, ele estava mais interessado em se controlar pra não gozar só porque Sam estava movimentando seu quadril para foder a boca de Dean com mais vontade e puxar o cabelo de Dean com quase desespero, gemendo e dizendo coisas incoerentes, mas que faziam parcial sentido e Dean nunca achou que Sam fosse do tipo "boca suja" na hora do sexo.

Mas ele não estava reclamando, não, ouvir Sam falar sacanagem era excitante _pra caralho._

Quando ele percebeu que Sam estava chegando no seu limite, Dean rapidamente e meio a contragosto, retirou sua boca do membro de Sam e se aproximou dele, e antes que Sam tivesse tempo pra perceber o que estava acontecendo ao redor, Dean retirava seus dedos e o beijava lascivamente engolindo todos os gemidos de Sam e fazendo Sam engolir os seus também.

Ele, com desespero demais e urgência demais, procurou pela camisinha, interrompeu o beijo e abriu ela com os dentes. Sam o olhava o devorando com os olhos, ele não parava de passar suas mãos pelo corpo de Dean e isso quase tornou o objetivo de colocar a camisa e adicionar lubrificante impossível, mas aí Dean conseguiu superar essa fase.

Sam puxou um travesseiro para colocar atrás das suas costas e isso deixava claro qual posição ele queria fazer aquilo. Dean não estava reclamando, ele realmente queria fazer aquilo olhando Sam nos olhos, para poder ver cada expressão do caçula quando Dean estivesse dentro dele o fodendo.

As pernas de Sam estavam em volta do seu corpo e quando Dean estava entrando aos poucos, se proibindo de entrar com tudo de uma vez porque ele não queria apressar as coisas nem machucar Sam, ele sentiu Sam respirar fundo várias vezes. Quando Dean estava completamente dentro do irmão eles se olharam uma vez. Dean esperou por algum sinal, mas esse sinal não veio tão rápido assim e por mais que a sensação de estar dentro de Sam fosse deliciosa, ele precisava se movimentar.

- Cara, Deus abençoe a pessoa que inventou de colocar espelhos no teto do quarto. – Sam disse, e Dean riu, riu mesmo sem fôlego e mesmo sentindo seu coração na garganta. – Eu já disse que você tem as costas mais sensuais do mundo?

Sam disse e dessa vez ele falava muito sério. Dean abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sam movimentou seu quadril e tudo o que Dean estava fazendo no segundo seguinte era engasgar com a própria saliva porque ele tinha sido pego de surpresa, _caramba._

Era o sinal mais do que obvio e tudo o que ele precisava até começar a se movimentar, inicialmente em ritmos lentos até ele ver que a expressão de Sam não era mais dor e sim de prazer, até Sam pedir para ele ir mais rápido e mais fundo e mais forte, _forte,_ pelo amor de Deus, e Dean não teve outra opção a não ser obedecer o irmão.

E Sam mantinha os olhos abertos, passava as mãos pelas costas suadas de Dean e observava o reflexo pelo espelho, o reflexo das costas do irmão se movimentando enquanto ele entrava e saia de dentro de Sam para sair e entrar de novo com força fazendo Sam gritar de prazer. Então ele passou a olhar Dean nos olhos, vendo cada expressão, vendo o qual aberto Dean estava, vendo o quanto ele dizia através daquele olhar, apenas um olhar, e Sam quase teve vontade de rir de felicidade.

O ritmo se tornou incerto, Dean tinha desistido de manter os olhos abertos e Sam o beijava intensamente, uma das mãos nas costas do irmão e outra em seu rosto, o beijando e beijando como se isso fosse suficiente para mantê-los vivos. Daí ele gozou com força e Dean nem precisou tocá-lo, porque aquilo era forte demais e Sam simplesmente não conseguiu mais aguentar, eram muitos anos se reprimindo e pensando que nunca teria Dean, para então finalmente tê-lo e perceber que todo esse momento aquilo tudo era recíproco. Dean continuou se movimentando, sussurrando coisas ao pé da orelha de Sam que passavam longe de serem sacanagens, era como confissões que ele nunca pensou que ouviria um dia da boca de Dean Winchester, mas ele estava dizendo, estava dizendo o quão perfeito pra caralho era estar dentro de Sam, o quão perfeito Sam era e o quanto ele amava Sam, cada parte de Sam, Sam inteiro.

Então as frases viraram apenas "Sammy", Sammy, Sammy, _Sammy_ e Dean não precisava dizer mais nada porque a forma como ele dizia o apelido de Sam já dizia tudo. Daí ele gozou, e por um momento Sam desejou que ele não estivesse com a camisinha apenas para poder sentir o sêmen de seu irmão dentro dele.

O corpo de Dean desabou sobre o seu e Sam o abraçou, circulando seus braços em volta de Dean enquanto Dean, com toda a força de vontade de mundo, utilizava o pouco de energia que ele tinha para retirar a camisinha e a jogar no lixo ao lado da cama e então apenas desabar sobre o corpo de Sam, sentindo a respiração e o calor e os batimentos cardíacos do caçula.

Não importava se eles estavam sujos e suados e todo o quarto cheirava a sexo. Sam não estava com a mínima vontade de ir até o banheiro agora, então ele apenas abraçou Dean e o trouxe para perto, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro do caçador. Dean apoiava sua cabeça no peitoral de Sam e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, ele mantinha os olhos fechados e aos poucos recobrava a respiração.

- E agora? – Sam murmurou um tempo depois, fazendo Dean abrir os olhos. – Você não vai mais embora, vai?

Dean demorou um tempo para responder apenas porque ele estava quase pegando no sono. Sam o segurava com força, quase com medo que o loiro resolvesse ir embora para longe dele.

- Não. – Dean sussurrou, e ele estava sendo sincero. Nem se ele tivesse muita força de vontade ele conseguiria se afastar de Sam e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. John ficaria esperando durante um tempo até perceber que Dean havia escolhido Sam, e daí só o tempo diria como as coisas ficariam, se elas se acertariam um dia ou não.

Eles não disseram mais nada, e nem precisavam dizer. Dean caiu no sono, pela primeira vez em muito tempo antes de Sam e Sam o observou dormir durante outros longos minutos, continuando com seus carinhos e sorrindo apenas por ver Dean dormir tão profundamente, daí ele mesmo caiu no sono com seu irmão em seus braços e não importava se John aceitava isso ou não, se eles teriam que manter em segredo ou não, não importava desde que Dean estivesse ali ao seu lado, e eles estivessem juntos.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

.

**N/A: **Eu terminei outra fanfic! \o/ Espero que tenham gostado! :] Muito obrigada por toooodas as reviews, pessoal! :*

.

**Camila - **Primeiramente, obrigada pela review! Então, o John surgindo do nada até que foi engraçado, né? Eu pelo menos fiquei rindo enquanto escrevia aquilo porque eu fiquei imaginando a cena, em especial a cara do Dean! :D Eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui, um beijão! ;*

**Carol - **Você pode invadir meu quadro de reviews sempre que te der na telha! Hoje a atualização ficou pra uma sexta feira nublada, pelo menos aqui o tempo tá fechado e tá fazendo muito frio x.x Anyway, muito obrigada mesmo Carol, você nem tem ideia do quanto suas reviews são importantes pra mim, e pro meu ego! hauahauahuah :DDD Beeeeeijos ;*

**Gabi M - **Desculpa a demora, Gabi! E tá aí o cap 3 :P Beijos ;*


End file.
